


Whispers In The Dark

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Intense Affection, Kissing, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Brian needs to let Arin and Dan know just how much he loves and appreciates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> starbcmb asked: prompt?? if ur still taking them? polybomb fluff with arin and dan lying on either side of brian and brian expressing his feelings to them and just a lot of teeth-rotting fluff with that soft side of brian nobody ever really sees!!

It’s late in the evening, and the sun is nearly set all the way. The final strays of sunlight peek through the curtains, highlighting the features on Brian’s two boyfriends. The three of them are all cuddled against each other on the couch. Arin is lying with his head in Brian’s lap with his head towards the TV. The faint light accents his features and makes Brian want to trace over them with his fingertips, though he settles with playing with the ends of Arin’s hair.

Arin’s torso is rested across Dan’s lap, and Dan is trailing his fingertips around Arin’s stomach and up and down his sides. Because Dan is sitting between Brian and the window, Brian can really only make out Dan’s profile, but he admires it just as much as Arin’s features.

Something in Brian’s chest catches as he watches his boyfriends, and the love he feels for both of them feels so overwhelming, but so welcome.

There’s a movie playing on the TV, yet it’s nothing more than background noise by now. 

This is so rare for them, to finally have some peace and quiet and just spend time with one another. Their schedules are always so packed and never leave any time for this. But when they do get time together, they make the most of it.

The three of them are bordering on falling asleep right here on the couch, but Brian would rather not sleep upright and wake up with his back killing him. He turns to Dan and nudges him with his shoulder, making the other look up at him. 

“We should move this to the bed, I’d rather not sleep on the couch,” Brian says quietly, not wanting to disturb this moment between the three of them.

Dan nods in agreement and shakes Arin a bit, “C’mon, Ar. We’re going to move to the bed.”

Arin blinks his eyes open slowly as he was the closest to being asleep out of the three of them. It takes him a moment to process what Dan had said, but he nods. He sits up slowly and covers his mouth in a yawn, before swinging his legs over the edge of the couch and standing up.

Brian and Dan watch him as he stretches, then take his hands when he offers to help them stand up. Arin laces his fingers with both Dan and Brian’s, then begins leading them down the hall to Dan’s room. Out of the three of them, Dan has the best bed to fit three people on, so most of the time they’ll use his when cuddling or sharing a bed.

Dan muffles a yawn with his free hand as well, trying his best to not fall asleep in the middle of the hallway. 

“Who gets the middle tonight?” he asks once they get into the bedroom, and the other two both shrug.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Brian says, then looks to Arin.

Arin waves his hand dismissively and tugs his shirt over his head. He then plops down on the bed, ready to pass out. “One of you can take it, I’m fine.”

Brian and Dan look to each other and Dan smiles lightly, “You can take it, Bri. Arin and I always take the middle, I think it’s your turn.”

A wave of affection for his boyfriends flows through Brian again, making his heart beat a tiny bit faster. He nods and tugs off his own shirt, collapsing onto the bed next to Arin.

As soon as Brian hits the mattress, Arin curls up to his side, his head pillowed on Brian’s chest and legs intertwined. Brian looks down at him adoringly, before looking back up to Dan. He’s still standing at the foot of the bed, looking at Arin and Brian lovingly.

Brian shakes his head amusedly and pats the spot on his other side, “Get in here, you doof.”

Dan giggles slightly and takes off his own shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. He climbs in bed next to Brian and mirrors Arin’s position, tangling his legs with Brian and Arin’s and resting his head on Brian’s warm chest. Brian smiles faintly and brings his arms up to wrap around his boyfriends, pulling them in closer. That feeling of affection fills him up again, threatening to bubble over. He feels that tingle in the back of his nose that indicates he’s about to cry, but forces himself to calm down.

“I love you both so much,” Brian mumbles into the dark of the room, pressing a kiss to Arin and Dan’s heads. “You guys mean so much to me.”

Arin makes a noise in the back of his throat and snuggles closer to Brian, “Who are you and what have you done with Brian?”

Dan laughs weakly in response and Brian rolls his eyes.

“What? I can’t express my appreciation for my amazing boyfriends?” Brian asks.

The other two don’t respond verbally, just laugh quietly and nuzzle further into Brian.

Brian sighs quietly, tears threatening to fall again, “I don’t say it enough, but I really appreciate you guys. You guys do so much for me, and I don’t know what I’d do without you two.”

Dan sits up slightly and presses a kiss to Brian’s cheek, then to the underside of his jaw. “We know you love us, even if you don’t vocalize it often. We love you too, so much.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to do anything extravagant for us to know you love us, we love you just as you are,” Arin mumbles, leaning up to press a kiss to Brian’s lips. “Can we get some sleep now? I’m exhausted.”

Brian laughs, but it’s full of affection and love, “Of course, goodnight, guys.”

Both Arin and Dan respond with a “goodnight, Bri,” and drift off to sleep. Brian watches them affectionately, watches as their breath evens out and fans across his chest, how peaceful they look. He looks up to the ceiling and sighs happily. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have such amazing boyfriends.


End file.
